Happiness
by emJeanie
Summary: A little story about true happiness, and how hard it is to find.


Hi everyone!

I don't know what people think of my stories, because I don't get that many reviews. To those who did review my previous stories, I say thank you. It really makes me feel happy.

The TV I like to watch has been making me unhappy recently( Julia getting engaged in Murdoch Mysteries, JJ leaving Criminal minds, Castle and Kate not getting together, THAT mashburn/Lisbon episode). I thought I would abandon TV for a few days( although the mentalist is coming back on TV the day after I started writing this so I should watch it) and write instead. Write something to make me feel happy and warm inside( hence the title) Hopefully it will make you happy too.

From Em-J

P.S: this is dedicated to all the Jisbon fans out there, wherever you live. Keep hoping!

Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist.

HAPPINESS

Happiness.

Hollywood actress Felicia Scott once said that you should hold onto it, because happiness is so hard to find. She gives some good advice. Of course, she is in prison for getting her step-daughter's boyfriend to kill her husband, so maybe I should be wary of advice she gives.

My name is Patrick Jane and I am a consultant for the California bureau of investigation. I should tell you straight away that I am currently happy, and I will be till the day I die, which hopefully is a very long time away.

I didn't have the best of upbringings. There's no baby book or cherished family photos of me and my parents. We never went on outings together or visits to my grandparents. I never helped my mum with cooking or was taught baseball by my dad. The only father/Son 'bonding' we had was when we conned innocent people together. No, my childhood wasn't full of happy memories at all.

I did eventually find happiness though. Their names were Angela and Charlotte, and without sounding too cheesy, they were my world. They were the happiness I had always wanted. Together we completed the baby book and filled numerous albums with family photos. Charlotte helped her mum with cooking and we went on outings together. I have lots of happy memories of that time.

Unfortunately, my happiness was short lived. I took it all for granted and happiness was taken from me without warning. My perfect little world pulled from under my feet like a rug. I did a very stupid and selfish thing and didn't think about the consequences. An evil and twisted man took my happiness. Probably because he didn't have any of his own. Destroying my life and reducing me to the wreck I used to be was his happiness.

A few months later, a new woman came into my life. A kind hearted, intelligent and caring woman named Sophie miller came to my rescue, like a angelic emotional band-aid. She spend months and months helping me to get better. She was there for me whilst I was tormented by the memories of happier times. She helped me to feel positive about myself. It's because of her I got a second chance in life. A new start. A new job. A new perspective. Back then I didn't know if I would find happiness again, but thanks to her I got the chance to find out. Sophie Miller is an important person in my life, and she will always have a place in the heart she managed to fix.

The new job I got is the one I am currently in. Being a consultant can be challenging at times, even dangerous, but it is also exciting and fun. Getting to read people and put criminals behind bars where they belong is a great feeling, like you've helped someone, whether it is the victim or their family. I helped solve many cases, but there was one that was weighing down on me. One that was a big part of my life. Red John was still in my mind. The man who had taken my happiness and caused my breakdown was still there, making me distracted and feeling emotions I shouldn't of been feeling: revenge, bitterness. He was making me think dark thoughts. Thoughts that if acted on, could take away the life I had just got back. The person who first took my happiness was jeopardising my chance of finding it again and I was letting him. I didn't realise it at first, but my eyes got open to the facts and I snapped back into reality.

Of course this wasn't a solo achievement, I was helped by the team. Van Pelt: highly organised, hard working, a great asset to the team and a great friend. Rigsby: hungry, very hungry, childish at times but he still gets the job done. Cho: the serious one, the king of deadpan. A smile from Cho is a very rare phenomenon indeed. These people helped me get my life back. They aren't the only ones on the team though, There is one more. I have saved the best till last.

Teresa Lisbon: Tough talking, feisty. don't let her petite frame fool you, You do not want to get on the wrong side of her! She has been my rock since the moment I met her, though she didn't realise it at first. Whenever a case was getting me down, I thought of her. She helped me see that Red John was the past. I got my life back and I shouldn't waste any of it on him. Her childhood wasn't a happy one either. She didn't have pictures with her parents. She didn't have the family outings. She didn't have the cherished memories. Lisbon was emotionally damaged, just like me. But she managed to put it behind her, become the confident person she is now, just like me.

My name is Patrick Jane and I am a consultant for the California bureau of investigation. I told you I am happy, and it's all because of her. The amazing, beautiful, funny, kind hearted woman who is lying beside me. I have found happiness once again, and that happiness is called Teresa Lisbon.

For now anyway. In a few weeks time, my happiness will be called Teresa Lisbon-Jane

The end.

By Em-J. 4th March 2011

So there it is. I really hope you liked reading it. Bye for now.


End file.
